


Blame It On The Stardust

by n7punk



Series: Waiting for My Spaceship To Come Back for Me [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Catra (She-Ra), Everyone but Catra and Adora are humans, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Glowing Adora (She-Ra), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7punk/pseuds/n7punk
Summary: Catra and Adora managed to survive eighteen years as aliens on Etheria, but they did it largely in the safety of Area 51. Now they are adults, they have to faceanotherbrand new world: college.The fact that they are the only ones of their kind and navigating their relationship with each other doesn't make anything easier. Adora keeps glowing when they make out, and there is no telling how it will go when they try to take things further.(Catradora aliens in modern Etheria AU - sequel to 'the Greys')
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Waiting for My Spaceship To Come Back for Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153007
Comments: 71
Kudos: 502
Collections: Catradora AUs by n7punk





	1. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to ‘the Greys’, the first fic in this series. It’s probably not going to make sense without that, but if you want to brave this fic for some glowdora sex and a weird-ass college AU, have fun.   
> Btw, since there's been some confusion about this: Glowdora just refers to Adora's hair glowing during sex. It gained popularity on NSFW SPOP twitter ages ago.

Catra manages to hold in her yawn until the professor dismisses class. The instant other students start moving, her face cracks in two in a squeaky yawn. At least four different people coo at her – including one of her _supposed_ best friends. Catra turns her head to fix Bow with a glare, but Bow just rolls his eyes and continues packing up his bag. Catra can forgive the other students – over the last three months she has basically become the campus _mascot_ , and getting cooed at is just a part of that reality – but she doesn’t need Bow joining in.

“Wanna go to the library?” Adora prods, gently, nudging Catra’s shoulder. Catra huffs, electing to ignore Bow to turn to her girlfriend instead.

“Yes,” she returns. Adora is already halfway through packing up their things. Catra never takes notes – there is no _point_ to it for her – but Adora always does, even in this bullshit introduction class. All it does is teach them about what the university offers, which they already _know_ , thanks. Adora finishes gathering their things, straightening and offering Catra her hand without a second thought. Catra purrs happily, taking Adora’s hand and pulling herself up with it.

“You coming, Bow?” Adora asks, glancing over Catra’s head at their taller friend. Catra is already busying herself with plastering into Adora’s side. Bow seems to consider it, but he shakes his head.

“Glimmer will get out of her class soon. She’ll be hungry. I want to walk her over to the cafeteria,” he decides. Catra raises an eyebrow at him as they begin to shuffle their way out of the lecture hall with the rest of the class.

“You know she has her Secret Service detail with her. She doesn’t need someone to walk her somewhere,” Catra points out, jerking her head back to indicate the older woman – dressed in casual clothes, but still conspicuous thanks to her age and considerable bulk - who had been sitting behind them in the crowded lecture hall. Now she follows them as they wait by the door for their turn to leave.

It has been nearly three months, and the other students in their classes already don’t give a shit about parting to let them through. Catra has quickly discovered that if there is one place where they will just be accepted, it is college. No one gives a shit what other people are up to. A guy unicycled past them dressed as what she can only describe as a fucking _dressed-down clown_ yesterday and people hardly glanced at him _or_ them.

The campus has largely accepted them with open arms or at least _indifference_. She never thought she would _enjoy_ waiting in line, but the apathy is kind of nice. They can stand in line at the library checkout counter, and though people do stare and whisper about them, a lot of the time people just keep complaining about their discrete mathematics class or whatever.

“That’s not what it’s about. I’m not _worried_ for her,” Bow returns, frowning a little and raising up on his toes to see over the crowd of students as they shuffle out. Catra rolls her eyes. Yeah, she _knows_ , that is why she said it. Bow has been trying to make the most subtle grand gestures Catra has ever seen over the last few months, and it _isn’t working_. He is too nice to begin with – Glimmer hasn’t realized the differing intent behind his actions.

Before she can make a more pointed comment, they make it out into the hall, and Bow throws them a wave with a wide smile before vanishing into the hall, crowded with students leaving their classes. Even with their special registration ahead of everyone else to ensure they can end up in classes together and under teachers equipped to handle them, Glimmer ended up in a different intro class than them to accommodate her Intro to Political Science class.

Catra rolls her eyes as she turns away from Bow’s retreating back, ducking under Adora’s arm. Adora dutifully wraps it around her shoulders, smiling as she directs them down the hallway in the opposite direction. Behind them, Huntara talks into her earpiece to inform the rest of their security team they are headed to the library.

\--

It took roughly two weeks for Catra to discover sunbeam naps. The research facility didn’t have any windows, so it was a joy previously unknown. The only reason it took her that long was because they weren’t comfortable staying out in public at first and their suite doesn’t have windows either. They are too much of a safety hazard to have around when they are alone, but the library has floor-to-ceiling windows that stretch two stories high and allow light to pour into the small lounge that has unofficially become theirs – at least on Tuesday and Thursday mornings.

Catra purrs in delight as she drops her head in Adora’s lap, curled up on the sofa beside her. Adora sets to work on the homework she actually has to _try_ at – Catra finished it as soon as it was assigned, and though Adora will gladly gush about how smart Catra is all day, she doesn’t share the trait – while Catra settles into her nap, warmed by the sun shining in. Huntara’s glowering presence and the fact that everybody on campus recognizes them on sight is usually enough to ensure their privacy during these times – with some limits.

“Fanclub is back,” Huntara grunts a warning at her back. Their security team is much larger than Huntara, but Huntara is their personal guard, always at their side when they are outside of their house. Campus has undergone major security renovations in the last year preparing for their arrival and it might be the most surveilled place on the planet at this point. Adora feels plenty secure even with just one guard within arms’ reach. Besides, it isn’t like Catra couldn’t defend them if need be.

Adora looks up, scanning her eyes around before she spots them. She cringes a little as three hands shoot up to wave the second she makes eye contact. Adora quickly ducks her head down, glancing at them out of the corner of her eye rather than giving them direct attention. There are seven of them today it looks like, and at least they are all _dressed_ normally, even if they light up an inordinate amount when Adora glances their way.

Most of the students view her and Catra as an interesting novelty or, even better, like they could be _people_. And then there is the fanclub. There seem to be exactly two kinds of people in it – people who love aliens and were excited when the announcement went out to the world, or people who never gave a shit about aliens until they saw _Catra_.

Their internet usage was monitored and restricted at the base. They knew this, but they had no idea _how much_. Not until, as part of the many introductory seminars they went through this summer to prepare them their first true foray into society, Spinnerella sat them down and made a valiant effort to remain composed and professional as she uttered the phrase _alien fuckers_ , because yes, they _had_ to call themselves that. At least as a whole. The fanclub on campus is actually called the Foreign Lifeform Appreciation Society.

Adora tries not to hate them. Sure, it feels gross and fetishistic, but at least these people are _enthusiastic_ about having her and Catra on campus. Some of them are really just excited about the idea of aliens and not interested in them like _that_. It is hard not to loathe the ones with the hots for her girlfriend, though. In the third week of school, one of them managed to slip up beside them as they were walking between classes. He turned to Catra with bright eyes and demanded, “So, do you have a pussy or what?”

Catra’s claws had snapped out and Huntara had instantly begun to move to– do something, separate them maybe, it didn’t _matter_. Adora was closer, and she got there first. She had never hit someone in her life, but she also wasn’t going to let that stand. It was an entire _incident_. Anyone who missed the initial question just saw Adora’s hair spark to life before she clocked a stranger in the jaw. The rumours spread – eventually the _right_ rumour spread, with the actual words that were said, and the general consensus on campus was that he definitely deserved it, even if there was a scare about _violent aliens_ first.

The guy wasn’t officially a part of the fanclub, but his social media more than proved he was one of the general alien fuckers. The club knows to keep their distance now. They have a Facebook group that makes them easy to track, and the entire security team has their faces memorized. They can’t get close enough to make another comment like that at least. They still show up often, but after that guy got expelled for sexual harassment, the group _claimed_ it made a crackdown on the creeps.

Adora still doesn’t like them. She bends down to the floor, picking up her backpack and reaching over Catra to place it on the couch, carefully arranging it to block sight of her from the fanclub’s position in the other first floor lounge. She wants her girlfriend to be able to sleep without being watched. Adora sighs as she picks back up her pencil. She can ignore them. They aren’t doing anything right now, Catra has a little privacy, and Adora can tell she is already happily asleep under the warmth of the sun. It is worth it to be here for the gentle rumbling of happiness in her lap.

\--

“How was your day, girls?” Spinnerella asks them when they pass by her office on the way to their suite. They live in a newly-constructed house near the edge of campus. It is sound-proofed and secured. Apparently the university is going to turn it into music practice rooms once they have graduated. Spinnerella and Netossa live on the first floor with most of the Secret Service while Catra and Adora stay on the second floor with Catra’s art studio – and more secret service, specifically Huntara. Doubling down on securing campus and keeping them there was easier than transporting them back and forth from the nearby military base they originally planned to live at, though Netossa is still working there during the day.

Spinnerella is waiting with her door open. She always is when they get out of class for the day. On the rare occasions they slip back between classes, the door is closed, though Spinnerella hurries to greet them whenever she hears them approaching.

“The fanclub was at the library again,” Adora responds immediately, drawing them to a halt in the doorway. Catra rolls her eyes, elbowing her girlfriend as she lets herself be pulled into Spinnerella’s office. Spinnerella’s face twitches a little.

“I hope they didn’t bother you,” she claims, though her expression tells a different story. The problem with the fanclub is _free speech_ and all that – as long as they aren’t even speaking to them, then nothing can be done. Spinnerella and Adora seem to almost be _hoping_ for another transgression so more members can be expelled. The club is far from an official part of the university, and students are free to do whatever they like online as long as they aren’t posting anything that qualifies as harassment, which the club has been careful to tiptoe around.

“Isn’t it stalking to follow people around? I don’t like them _watching Catra sleep_ and stuff,” Adora complains, waving her free hand vaguely while tightening the arm wrapped around Catra’s back. To her surprise, Spinnerella pauses and tilts her head. She looks _considering_.

“It… could be. It could be enough to force them to disperse should they gather around you, especially with the evidence of their obsession they post online. I’ll have a talk with the Dean to see the university’s policies on it. It wouldn’t be enough for a restraining order, but campus policies don’t require the same evidence that legal proceedings do,” Spinnerella agrees. Catra blinks at her, surprised.

The fanclub has been… a problem, to say the least. They unnerve her, even if statistically they treat her like a person more than the average stranger – half of them also want to _fuck her_ , and considering she and Adora haven’t even tried anything like that, it is unsettling to say the least. Catra has stumbled into her explicit fansites. They have all _kinds_ of ideas about her – what she looks like, acts like, _would_ like. She hates all of it. She shifts a little where she stands, just nodding to Spinnerella once before glancing to Adora.

“I want to paint,” she tells her, dropping her ears and letting her eyes relax, blowing out wide. Adora immediately flushes a little, scowl melting away. It is instantly replaced with an eager expression, the fanclub forgotten in her eagerness to give Catra whatever she wants.

“See you at dinner, Spinny,” Adora tosses her way, distractedly, as she is already turning them to leave the room. Spinnerella snorts, seeming amused by how quickly Adora’s attention span can be redirected.

“Don’t forget to select a painting to bring next week, Catra,” Spinnerella calls after them. Just for that, Catra uses her tail to shut the door behind them with a decisive snap. She may be an adult now, but she is still _petty._ Not that she doesn’t want to bring a painting to Spinnerella’s parents, but said painting is what she was going up to work on, and she hates being told what to do, even when she was already intending on it.

Spinnerella has falsely assumed that Catra will be picking out a completed piece to bring. As if she does anything by half measures. No, she is making a brand-new painting from her – admittedly flawless – memory, depicting the farmhouse that her pseudo-grandparents have lived in as long as she has been on Etheria. When they reach the top floor of the landing, Huntara splits off the head to her bedroom that shares a bathroom with Catra’s art studio. Catra, in turn, drags Adora into the studio.

\--

Adora works on her homework – again, there is always more – while Catra paints. Catra’s studio has lots of lights installed to make up for the lack of windows, and the lighting is good for hunching over her math homework, but there is also the matter of the _distraction_ in the center of the room. They are alone for the first time in hours, and Catra is all hers to stare at.

Adora doesn’t want to leer in front of the fanclub – she would rather ignore them completely or send glares their way. When it is just her and Catra, though, Adora can appreciate her girlfriend in all her glory. Catra is wearing a loose sweater, the sleeves rolled up around her elbows, painting slowly and methodically. Adora can’t see her canvas from here, but Catra keeps stepping back to survey her work, expression focused, before she steps forward again.

Adora loves getting to just watch Catra like this. Few ever see her this way. She abandons all other focus, her ears moving only to express her emotions and not to listen for sounds. She is _vulnerable_ in a way she rarely allows herself to be. It takes trust, something Catra has never given easily. Spinnerella and Netossa have been in the room while she painted, and Bow managed to film her at it once, but those are the only people outside of Adora who have even seen her like this, much less gotten to study her.

Glimmer got bored before Catra relaxed enough to be absorbed in her painting, but Adora can lounge at Catra’s sketching desk and watch her girlfriend dedicate herself with a single-minded intensity onto not just a piece of art, but a _gift_. If there is one thing Adora can concentrate for, it is Catra.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the extra light, but you’re messing with my shadows,” Catra says, almost offhandedly as she continues to work at her canvas. Adora flushes as she realizes that her heart got just a little _too full_ and her hair has begun to glow. Usually, her Catra-triggered glowing is limited to lust reactions, but that isn’t a hard and fast rule.

“Sorry, sorry,” Adora murmurs, quickly turning away to stare down at her homework. If there is anything that is going to turn off her body’s chemical reaction, it is statistics. Adora needs the math credit for her gen ed requirement, but it isn’t her strong suit. The sheer _boringness_ of it should help tamp down her reaction, though.

After they started dating – after Catra started getting a bit more handsy while they were kissing and it triggered the glow consistently – they gave up and had to go to the scientists a _bit_ despite the embarrassment of the situation. It was determined that Adora glows when her body needs to repair itself, like after injury or strenuous exercises, and similarly when it needs to calm itself, but the glow can also be triggered by just _Catra_.

“The best we can determine is that you have bonded with Catra psychologically, and it is causing a physical reaction,” the doctors finally told her, after some extremely embarrassing tests and conversations. Love, lust, _bonding_ – whatever you want to call it, Adora feels it for Catra. Catra looks up from her painting, smirking a little at Adora.

“Don’t worry. When I’m done, we can go to our room and relax,” Catra promises her. Adora swallows, her cheeks blazing. She just nods.

\--

Catra sighs, a slight shiver running through her body in the wake of Adora’s touch. She is almost naked, down to just her underwear and the bralette she wore to avoid any _accidents_ with her crop top that might end up on the internet. Nudity has never meant much between them, but it still feels different when it is accompanied by Adora’s hands roaming over her while she kisses and nips at her neck.

She is laid out in their bed. Their bedroom is small - most of the second floor’s space dedicated to her art studio - but Catra finds it cozy here. The walls are lined with shelves boasting their many house plants, and the underside of each shelf is equipped with special lights to help the plants grow, and only a few of those lights are on now. There is still plenty of light to see by, but the room is appropriately dim.

Catra prefers it that way - just her, Adora, and roaming hands. They haven’t done much more than this and some grinding, despite both of them _wanting_ to. It is hard. Even with their desires, they are _aliens_ , and though Catra’s species definitely engages in sex - and given their anatomy, probably does so in a very similar way to humans - Adora is still a mystery.

Well, a mystery except for the soft groans she releases as she sucks a mark into Catra’s fur and cautiously shifts her knee up to press between her thighs. Catra gasps in response, eagerly shifting her hips down to feel the _relief_ of pressure against her clit. Adora takes the noise as the go ahead it is and slips a hand beneath her bralette to lightly pinch her nipple.

“ _Adora_ ,” Catra groans, shifting beneath Adora’s touch, mindlessly seeking _more_. Adora freezes, causing Catra to growl instantly. Adora pulls back a little, which Catra reluctantly allows only so Adora can see her face and read the clear _more_ there. Adora’s expression softens when their eyes meet and then a borderline wicked expression crosses her face.

Adora rocks her thigh forward – in the same moment, she grins down at Catra and twists her nipple. Catra lets out a pathetic, stuttering whimper in response, body twitching up into Adora’s hands. Her ears pin back in embarrassment at the sound, cheeks blazing as she turns her face away to rub her cheek into the pillow.

“Alright, kitty?” Adora asks her. Catra’s flush only grows worse. Adora has always called her that - from their very first meeting, even - but is different when Adora does it like this. It is _possessive_ , and as much as Catra hates being treated like a _pet_ online, she does relish in Adora wanting her like this. Catra is well aware of how much Adora hates the explicit attention Catra gets, and in moments like this, the delight Adora takes in Catra being _hers_ is obvious.

It isn’t like Catra hasn’t had to see her fair share of speculation online of if Adora’s hair on her head is the only hair the glows – it _isn’t_ – but she can’t deny more people have fixated on her than they have on Adora. Catra wriggles a bit beneath Adora’s hands again, still not looking at her, and gives a soft moan when Adora does exactly what Catra wanted her to and rocks her thigh again, pinching with one hand and holding her still with the other. After a moment, however, Adora’s hands go lax.

“Catra,” Adora prompts again, and Catra remembers that Adora asked her question. In her defense, heat is spreading through her gut – a heat she knows won’t really be _met_. She has gotten off in Adora’s arms exactly twice, both times from grinding like this, but Adora is nervous about them having real sex given how little she knows about her own body. Catra gets it, and she has no desire to pressure Adora, but in the heat of the moment it can be _frustrating_.

“I’m alright. More?” she asks softly, reaching her arms up. Adora’s expression softens as she leans down, letting Catra wrap her arms around Adora’s shoulders and tug their bodies closer together so Adora is draping over her. Just because Catra _probably_ has sex in a similar way to humans does not mean she is identical. They have both watched porn – separately and together – just trying to figure things out. Catra found it so impersonal. It felt distant and _unsafe,_ even just to watch.

Adora is understanding. She finds how close Catra wants them to be sweet. She was more than happy to turn their bed into a veritable nest of pillows for them to curl into so in moments like _this_ Catra can be surrounded by nothing but softness and Adora. Adora kisses softly at the side of Catra’s face as she rocks her thigh again and plays with Catra’s nipple.

“You want to get off?” Adora asks, quietly, her voice low and a little rough. Catra feels her tail lash beneath her as the words shoot straight to her core. Catra knows Adora isn’t suggesting that they have sex – not _really_ anyway – but this is still an offer she has never made before. The other times just kind of _happened_ in the heat of the moment. She whimpers a little in response, nodding eagerly as she clutches to Adora.

“Want you,” she breathes, a quiet confession. Adora makes a soft, soothing sound as she nuzzles Catra, just like she knows that Catra likes. Despite not having had sex, they have done just about everything short of it, and they know each other well. Adora begins to rock her thigh in a proper rhythm and Catra eagerly rolls her hips down to meet her.

“Okay. I’ve got you, just relax. I’ll take care of you,” Adora promises, her teeth scraping lightly on the edge of Catra’s jaw. That promise lights a fire in her, the blatant intention and desire contained within causing her to whimper. Her tail lashes again as she desperately rolls her hips into the flexing muscle of Adora’s thigh. Adora slides her hands to Catra’s hips, gripping them to bring them down to meet her on each rock forward.

This is- this is so much _more_ than they have done before. Catra finds herself gasping as Adora keeps up the affection to her jaw and neck at the same time that she _pulls_ Catra down to meet her.

“Adora,” Catra manages to whimper again, rolling her hips down and moaning at the spike of pleasure that floods through her in response. Adora hums softly, a gentle acknowledgement and encouragement as she continues to move Catra’s hips _for_ her, a coordinated effort to get her off in comparison to the desperate grinding of previous attempts.

“Love when you say my name like that,” Adora admits, her voice rough but affectionate as she drops a soft kiss to the mark she made on Catra’s neck earlier. Catra doesn’t have a response for that, heat spreading beneath her fur as she desperately follows every tug of Adora’s hands on her hips to meet her thigh. She has gotten off like this on paper, but this time her entire body is singing with the excitement that Adora _wants to_ _get her off_.

“ _Ah- Adora,_ ” Catra stutters out in an attempt to satisfy her partner too – and also just as a _plea_ \- the syllables broken as her core clenches down on _nothing_. Her body is eager for Adora in every way. Adora moans, her hair beginning to dimly glow until they are cast in a soft, golden light.

“ _Mine_ ,” Adora groans, nipping at her neck. That it was what fucking does it – also the long press of Adora’s thigh between her own, but mostly it is hearing the desire for Catra to be _hers_ combined with the bite.

Heat rushes through Catra, a wave of endorphins as she moans and writhes in Adora’s arms. Adora holds her, kissing her face and murmuring assurances that are largely lost on her, but it _helps_ still. Catra falls back into the sheets.

\--

Adora drapes over Catra, cuddling her girlfriend close as she goes limp and purrs. Her breathing is heavy and laboured, but she nuzzles into Adora in turn, even if her movements are weak. Adora is more than happy to cradle Catra close when she is too relaxed to press them together herself.

She has been thinking about this ever since Catra teased her back in her studio. Truthfully, she has been thinking about this since this morning when she got reminded of just how many people lust after her girlfriend. It doesn’t matter what they _want_ though – Adora is the only one who gets to have this.

“I love you,” Adora murmurs to Catra, kissing the base of her ear. She trills in response, nudging into the affection, so Adora repeats the movement on her other ear. Catra’s purr is all the response she needs to give to make her content clear as she turns her cheek to mark Adora’s jaw with her scent.

“Love you too,” Catra mumbles back, words rumbling. Adora’s chest feels a bit tight despite how thoroughly she _knows_ that. In her arms, Catra pulls back from her contented nuzzle just enough to look at her. Her eyes are still blown out, expression relaxed and open, but there is a light of curiosity in her gaze.

“You’re still glowing,” she observes, quietly. Adora feels her cheeks flush, but she doesn’t break eye contact with Catra. She knows what Catra is implying. The glow is loosely tied to arousal, among its others triggers. She draws in a slow breath, thinking it over before giving a slight shake of her head.

“One thing at a time, yeah? I’m- I _want_ to. Soon, at least. But not tonight,” Adora admits, her cheeks blazing. Catra’s eyes go a little wide, her ears perking up and tail beginning to sway in blatant excitement, but she merely nods.

“When you’re ready. That felt amazing,” Catra assures her. Adora feels a bit of her embarrassment ease as she nods. Catra smiles at her, expression soft. It is the only cue they need to lean in and embrace, kissing long and slow. Kissing Catra while she is purring is always interesting, and Adora finds herself giggling a little as they part, happily tucking Catra in beneath her chin.

“Mm, my kitty,” she can’t help but murmur. The words are far softer now than they had been when Catra was writhing beneath her. This is just _true_ , affection and not a claim. Catra purrs in response, nuzzling to her neck.

“My golden girl,” Catra responds, a nickname she came up with a few months in that still makes Adora blush without fail. She doesn’t have a response to that, so she just presses a kiss to the top of Catra’s head as she cradles her.

Yeah, she definitely _wants_ , but it is too much for tonight. She knows she will be fulfilling that promise _soon_ regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora hasn't _begun_ to see what Catra looks like when she writhes for her, but she's innocent so I'm letting her have this.  
> I’m really just guessing the chapter count here. Maybe I’ll get everything done that I want in just two chapters (that’s definitely the minimum) but maybe it will take three, or four. I’ll change it as needed.


	2. Winterfest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count went down. I decided to split what was going to be chapter three between the end of this chapter and the next fic in the series.  
> CW: brief alcohol mention (wine mom Spinnerella rights).

“Tell me your least favourite class,” Mom prompts when they are finally settled in the living room of the farmhouse. Adora feels her brows draw together in response, confusion wrinkling her face. Mom rolls her eyes a little, a fond smile on her face.

“I’ll bet you dears need to vent, and I want to know what your least favourite part of college is just as much as your favourite,” she explains. Catra snorts, leaning into Adora’s side as she thinks it over.

“The intro to college class. All the assignments are bull- _pointless,_ and it is all freshmen. Freshmen tend to stare more than the upperclassmen,” Catra answers, placing her chin on Adora’s shoulder and looking up at her with wide eyes. Adora raises her hand, scratching at the base of Catra’s ears like she clearly wants. As she considers her own answer, Catra begins to purr.

“Same class, same reasons. At least in my other classes people are engaged enough that they don’t have time to stare at me. I’m dreading my anthropology class next semester, though. I’ve already met the professor and she warned me there are a lot of _class discussions_ ,” Adora says, attempting to shrug with just one shoulder so she doesn’t disturb Catra where she is curled into her side.

It is Winterfest – almost, anyway. The holiday is technically only two days, but they have the entire week off of school, so they got approved to go visit Spinnerella’s parents like they have in previous years, even if it is a bit further of a drive from Bright Moon to the farm than it was from the research facility.

The truly exciting part was stopping in to Thaymor on their way to the farm. Five years after their naïve attempt to run away, they finally went _into_ the arcade they spotted on their first night out in the world. They played games, lost horribly, and earned just enough tickets to get a little rubber ball that lights up when bounced. Catra actually likes the ball quite a bit, so Adora considers it a win.

“You have another month left?” Pa throws in. Adora nods. In three weeks, plus finals, their first semester will be officially _done_. Both of them are doing well in their classes – Catra especially, but that was to be expected – and neither of them is too worried about the final stretch, but it is still a big milestone.

“I’m so proud of you girls. I remember the first time you came together, so small and clutching to each other. Look at you now!” Mom declares, gesturing to them. Catra and Adora both blink and side-eye each other. They are basically clinging to each other now, Catra halfway into Adora’s lap, but Mom does have a bit of a point – now they are just doing it because they want to cuddle and not from uncertainty.

They have enough uncertainty in their lives. The one thing they can always rely on is each other. Adora decides to just thank the woman and move on.

\--

Catra loves their new shower. A heat grate was installed in the house for them just like they had back at the research base – the hot spot incident was _no joke_ – but there were no fruitless attempts to separate them when this shower was built, and there is just the single shower head. Catra purrs as she wraps around Adora’s back, gladly feeling up Adora’s wet skin, slick and soft from her shower products.

“You’re making it hard to wash my hair without getting soap in your eyes, you know,” Adora points out. Catra can see a wry smile twisting at her lips when Adora glances over her shoulder. Catra just continues feeling up Adora’s chest, taking the opportunity to _squeeze_ while Adora is allowing her to.

“Oh _no_ , you’ll just have to be careful and take longer. What _will_ I do in the meantime,” Catra responds, pinching one of Adora’s nipples at the end of her sentence, words absolutely dripping with sarcasm. Adora’s breath stutters, but her mouth snaps shut and her eyes go wide with realization. Catra purrs, nuzzling into Adora’s shoulder as she continues to feel her girlfriend up.

Adora lets out a shaking breath, rough from her sparking desire – she can _catch up_. Catra has been thinking about getting her hands on her girlfriend ever since they got back to the privacy of their own bedroom following their two-day trip to see Spinnerella’s parents. Adora returns to washing her hair, carefully working the shampoo out away from Catra’s face as she makes no attempts to stop Catra from groping her.

Catra has always loved the closeness of showering together, especially the safety of having Adora with her while the water is fucking with her hearing and tamping down her fur uncomfortably. More recently, she has also loved the opportunity to touch Adora. She started by offering to help Adora wash like Adora always has done for her, just looking for an excuse to get her hands on Adora, but she quickly found she didn’t need the excuse. Adora is happy to let Catra touch her – at least like this.

They have talked about sex. They had to, after two years together and plenty of worked up nights pressed together in bed. They both want it. Catra is of the opinion that then they should _do it_ , but she gets Adora’s viewpoint of wanting to ease into things, even if they have been _easing in_ for two years. She isn’t rushing her girlfriend. Adora hasn’t even _gotten off_ before, too nervous to try something on her own or to initiate it with Catra.

Last week was a big step with Adora purposefully getting her off, and this is just another. As much as Catra’s hands want to drift _down_ , she is plenty content to fondle Adora’s chest for now. Adora lets her, desire lacing into her scent along with the subtle traces of her _mostly_ scentless shampoo. Eventually, she drops her hands from where they were running through her hair, apparently done washing.

She makes no move to pull away though, humming softly as she leans back into Catra’s embrace. Catra drops a light kiss to her shoulder, happily snuggling into her back.

“Missed being alone with you,” she admits, quietly. They had a guest room at the farmhouse, Spinnerella and Netossa staying up in Spinny’s old bedroom and the Secret Service _everywhere_ , but when Catra’s hearing could pick up every other person in the house, nothing felt private for either of them. They laid together at night with Catra’s ears twitching as she tracked movement around the room.

“Me too. You ready to get out? I want to try something,” Adora responds, reaching a hand back to land on her hip and squeeze. Catra freezes, her ears twitching. Adora’s tone, the context, her _scent_ – there are implications surrounding them. Adora’s face is flushed when she glances over her shoulder. “If you’re up for it,” she adds, looking a bit nervous.

It doesn’t matter what it is – Catra is _up for it_.

\--

They dry off. They can’t _skip_ that step, and besides, it always leaves Catra’s fur extra soft. Catra watches her with bright, curious eyes as Adora leads her to the bed before they can dress. Her ears are pricked forward, entire body attentive, but she lets Adora lay her back in the bed and drape over her.

“I just want to- to touch you, okay? Let me know if it’s too much,” Adora tells her, nuzzling beneath her jaw to kiss the short, soft fur there. Catra’s cheeks have been flushed ever since the hot air of the dryer rushed over her, but she nods, a nervous excitement in her face even as she relaxes into the mattress.

Adora straddles over her lap, reaching down to guide Catra’s tail between her legs and loosely curl it up into her lap. Catra takes the hint, happy to wrap her tail around Adora’s hips and hold onto her. Adora leans forward, kissing Catra slowly and thoroughly, just establishing something _known_ for them before she moves forward.

When she said she wants to touch, she meant it. She has spent her entire life with her hands on soft fur, but it is different when Catra is stripped beneath her, Adora pressing soft kisses into the wake of her own hands and drinking in the subtle quivering of Catra’s muscles. Every now and then a slight rumble sparks beneath Adora’s lips or hands, and she drinks in the purrs of approval.

She slowly works her way down Catra’s body, spending some time on her tits not only with her hands but with her _mouth_. This was one of the things they saw in the porn they watched together that interested Adora, and they have done it a few times now. Catra likes it, even if it doesn’t make her cry out like it does Adora. Then again, Adora’s tongue is _boring_ in comparison to the wonderfully rough texture of Catra’s.

Catra gasps and arches into Adora’s mouth when she latches onto a nipple, laving it with her tongue and then nipping lightly at her breast.

“ _Adora_ ,” Catra gasps out as Adora’s hands reach her waist. She is reluctant to leave her chest, but Adora pulls back to make eye contact with her girlfriend. Catra is obviously turned on, her breathing rough and eyes dilated as she stares up at Adora. For a moment, they just watch each other, Catra still breathing heavily as she tries to get control of herself again.

“Still alright?” Adora asks, reaching one hand up to brush Catra’s hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. Catra flushes _worse_ if possible, but she nods. Adora can sense the unspoken words hanging between them. She bites her lip, leaning forward to kiss her softly again, keeping their bodies pressed together as she nudges her nose into Catra’s cheek.

“I want to _touch_ you. Is that okay?” she asks, answering the question of _how far_ that Catra never voiced. Catra’s eyes go wide, her ears pinning back in shock, but her pupils are still blown out as she flushes and nods eagerly. Adora does her best to give her an encouraging smile despite her own nerves. “Tell me what you like,” she requests as she slides further down Catra’s body to settle between her thighs.

“You,” Catra responds, grinning a little when Adora flushes at the cheesiness of it. All of her false bravado falls away when Adora’s hand lands on the soft trail of fur leading down from her navel.

\--

Catra ends up guiding Adora’s hand, showing her what she has discovered on her own time until Adora’s fingers begin hitting her _right_ and Catra is left a writhing mess, her hands fisting into the sheets just to hang onto something. She whimpers, her eyes screwed shut and breaths short. Despite Catra not having words in the face of the heat spreading through her, Adora understands her. She shifted down to touch Catra, but now that she has a handle on it, she moves up to drape over her again, nuzzling their faces together and pressing soft kisses there as she works her fingers.

“You’re so beautiful,” she promises Catra. Catra’s tail is stiff but _lashing_ , her entire body tense as it strains forward into Adora’s touch. She manages a grateful moan in response that causes Adora to grin against her cheek.

“My pretty kitty,” Adora adds, her voice soft and affectionate as she nuzzles against her. Catra is struggling for air at this point, worked up and _close_.

“Love you,” she manages to pant out, just because she needs to hear the response. Adora moans softly, her fingers stuttering before picking up again, seeming _faster_ now.

“I love you too. My whole life. I want to take care of you,” Adora promises her. Catra lets out a shaky breath, feeling her body relax some in response. The relaxation is what she needs – to just let go and absorb the sensations washing over her, the closeness of Adora’s breath against her as her fingers work in steady motions until Catra’s toes are curling into the mattress and she finds herself _mewling_.

The wave washes over her and leaves her wrecked in its wake, a soaking mess. She falls back into the sheets panting and whining as Adora’s hand leaves her to instead wrap her arms around her waist and tug her closer. Her girlfriend trails soft kisses down the side of her face as Catra stutters out broken gasps and purrs.

“ _Gorgeous_ ,” Adora murmurs, seemingly to herself, as she pulls Catra so tightly in against her chest Catra might wonder if Adora was trying to _crush_ her. Catra loves it though, eagerly curling into Adora in turn as she slows her breathing.

“Feel good?” Adora questions after a few quiet moments, pressing kisses into Catra’s ears. Catra manages a purr and weak trill in response. Adora grins, apparently more than content to have turned Catra speechless. “Good,” Adora replies, sounding far too satisfied with Catra’s silence. Catra snorts, but she just nuzzles into her girlfriend’s tight embrace.

For several minutes, they just lay together, Adora cradling Catra into her chest and pressing soft kisses into her ears. Catra could fall asleep like this honestly – it has been a long day, with the nearly three-hour drive home – but she also _can’t_ , not with the scent in the air. Adora’s hair isn’t glowing, but she is definitely turned on.

“Adora?” Catra prompts softly. Adora makes a questioning noise, nuzzling a little into Catra’s hair. Catra hesitates, unsure how to ask without _pushing_. Adora said she wanted to try one new thing at a time, and that was definitely a _new thing_. When Catra doesn’t say anything, Adora pulls back a little to frown down at her.

Upon catching her expression, Adora immediately flushes, looking off to the side and shifting a little in the sheets. Catra feels her tail thud once against the mattress, uncertain, but she also just wants to be able to give back to her girlfriend.

“I want to touch you. Would that be too much?” Catra asks, her voice quiet. Adora draws in a breath, her eyes meeting Catra’s again. There is raw desire there, even if it is tinged by nerves.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. What I like,” she responds, not a yes or no, but _enough_ of one. Catra reaches up, gently placing a hand on Adora’s shoulder and pushing back. Adora lets herself be pushed until she is laid out on her back, head turned to watch Catra with bright eyes as she drapes against her side, curling in the bed beside her.

“We can find out together - _if_ you’re ready,” Catra offers, gently, trailing her hand down Adora’s front. She doesn’t touch anything she hasn’t before, but Adora’s thighs tense in anticipation as her breath catches. Catra _swears_ her skin is growing luminescent, but it is subtle enough it could be a trick of the plant lights shining off her pale skin.

“I, uh, _tried_ before. When you were painting. It felt good but it didn’t seem like – the reactions we always saw in the videos. Or that you have. I don’t know if I _can_ ,” she admits quietly, her expression a little anxious for approval. Catra stills the slow trailing of her hand, surprised. She blinks down at Adora as Adora, in turn, just looks pleadingly back.

Catra was under the distinct impression that Adora had never tried anything but what she had done with Catra, too anxious about the whole _alien with no discernable means of reproduction_ thing to even try. Catra told her the first time she tried on her own, and also the first time she actually _got off_ on her own. Adora responded by telling Catra her fears about her own biology despite appearing outwardly female.

“What if the scientists are right and First Ones are asexual? What if I try to have sex and I somehow have a kid? I’m _seventeen._ I can’t do that,” Adora had rambled at the time, going to the worst-case scenario immediately. Catra had laughed – both at her and to ease her fears, but she also _got_ it. She thought that fear and uncertainty had been what was holding Adora back.

Fear _was_ apparently, but not fear of some crazy what if. Catra frowns, shifting her hand to rest lightly on Adora’s thigh and squeeze.

“Adora, I’m not expecting you to scream for me. You know porn isn’t even that accurate for _humans_. We try, and you like it or you don’t. Even if you don’t get off – if we don’t figure out how, or you just _can’t_ – then it is worth it as long as you like it,” Catra tells her, pointedly letting her fingers dip between Adora’s legs to trace along her inner thigh. “Based on your _reactions_ though, I don’t think it will be a problem,” she adds, sliding out her claws to prick at Adora’s skin.

Adora immediately whimpers in response, her flush spilling down her shoulders. Her skin is _definitely_ glowing now, her hair seeming a little lighter from the soft glow beginning to halo her head. Adora draws in a sharp breath, but she nods, her expression clearing a little. Catra leans forward, curling herself properly around Adora’s side so she can use a similar angle to touch her that she uses on herself.

“Spread your legs for me?” she asks, quietly, the final request for permission. Adora’s hair is more than _softly_ shining now as she flushes and, despite her embarrassment, follows orders. She shifts her legs to bend her knees a little, spreading them to give Catra better access. The scent of Adora’s desire hits the air, slick already softly glistening on her inner thighs.

Catra’s heart pounds as she slips her fingers up through it to finally trace Adora’s shape. She is different than Catra a bit, but they already knew that. The variation between them doesn’t seem to be anything more than you might see between humans, and Catra’s fingers still easily find her entrance to rub over it cautiously. Adora’s breath hitches as Catra teases her before sliding her fingers up to find her clit.

Catra sets a gentle rhythm, watching a little in _awe_ as Adora’s light sparks to life, her skin shining, hair golden and-

“ _Oh_ ,” Catra breathes, watching Adora _shine_ beneath her hands. Her slick is practically sparkling, her hair beaming golden in the patch beneath Catra’s hand and the long curls spilling around her shoulders. Adora lets out a soft breath and Catra manages to tear her eyes away from the glow long enough to look up and meet Adora’s eyes.

They are glowing softly as well, which is _new_. Catra hasn’t seen Adora glow like this since she became a distress beacon when they ran away as kids, and even then, that was a cry for _help_. This doesn’t feel like that. This leaves Catra _awestruck_ , a show like the Northern Lights dancing beneath her fingers as Adora’s expression, clearly anxious for Catra’s response, relaxes into pleasure as she registers Catra’s awe.

“My golden girl,” Catra breathes, because she _has_ to, because the love of her life is shining like a beacon beneath her touch. Adora’s eyes flutter, a soft moan crossing her lips as she flexes her hips up. Catra takes the hint, picking up her rhythm and watching Adora’s core give off golden light. Both of them are hardly breathing, Catra absolutely awestruck at the sight before her and Adora’s breath coming in short, sharp gasps and soft whines.

“What do you want, Adora?” Catra asks softly, still transfixed, but if Adora can give her the direction of _faster_ or _harder_ or just about anything that will let her keep glowing, Catra wants it. She wants nothing more than to have Adora beneath her like this for the rest of her _life_. Adora moans in response, just panting for a moment as she rolls her hips up into Catra’s touch.

“I don’t _know_. This didn’t happen before,” she admits. Well. Catra is _happy_ to take that ego stroke. She takes a chance on upping the pressure of her movements and is rewarded with Adora moaning. “When- before, when you were- your fingers were- _lower_ ,” Adora manages to get out, seeming both short of breath and embarrassed. Catra smirks a little as she lets her fingers slide down to stroke over Adora’s entrance.

“Here?” she asks, despite how Adora’s answering gasp is all the approval she needs. Adora still nods, the movement a little desperate as she rolls her hips down, trying to _take_ Catra’s fingers. “Did you try this before?” Catra asks as she strokes her fingers back and forth over Adora’s slick heat. Adora seems almost _dazed_ from her lust, expression a little distant as she gazes at Catra imploringly.

“No. Too nervous. I want you to, though,” she admits. Catra can’t deny her when she says it like _that_. Cautiously, she presses in with one finger and is met with nothing but wet heat. Adora still lets out a soft gasp, flexing her hips down eagerly. Catra pulls back, adding a second like she uses on herself and pressing in again to properly thrust this time.

“ _Ah_ ,” Adora gasps out, her hands clutching at the sheets as she begins to whine with every thrust, the entire room illuminated by her glowing skin and golden hair. “ _Catra_ ,” she whimpers, sending a jolt of hungry desire straight through Catra.

Catra shifts her position where she is laying so she can drop her other hand between Adora’s legs, working her clit with one as she thrusts with the other. The movements are clumsy – she hasn’t really attempted both at once before, and her coordination isn’t quite up to it – but it doesn’t seem to matter as Adora works up into desperate panting and moaning until she is giving small, sharp cries, her entire body tensing.

The glow _flares_ , and then fades like a dying lightbulb. Within a second the only shine that is left is the thin sheen of sweat over Adora’s skin as she gasps, her walls twitching down in waves on Catra’s soaked fingers. Catra still feels a bit breathless as she slides her fingers out, carefully wiping them off on the bedspread. Her slick is still softly shining, but that glow is dying too, and if their sheets become glow-in-the-dark, well-

They can cross that bridge when they fucking get to it. Right now Catra needs to just stare down at her girlfriend, awestruck.

\--

“That was beautiful,” Catra whispers into her skin, eventually. The glow is all gone now, the room completely dark except for the two plant lights that are left on all the time. The others are on a timer, but Adora needs to see to get around _somehow_ , and those plants need the extra light.

Adora flushes in response, burying her face in Catra’s mane. She had been so worried that Catra would find it weird. She always viewed Adora as the _normal_ one, but she really should have known better than to doubt her girlfriend when it came to her deviations from expectations.

“It felt amazing. Way more than what I was able to do on my own,” she admits. On her own it felt – nice, definitely, but when she saw that her slick was _glowing_ it kind of freaked her out too much to keep going, and she hadn’t felt much by then anyway. She never got anywhere near what just happened.

“The glow?” Catra asks, nuzzling into her pulse point and licking once. Adora knows her – she is reveling in the salt gathered there from her sweat. She shakes her head a little bit. She kind of said it in the moment, but she can clarify, even if figuring out how might kill her.

“I mean, you know that they think that it’s bound to you. It didn’t happen all over like that before. Just, uh, between my legs. I wasn’t that turned on to _start_ though,” she admits, kissing the base of Catra’s ear just to hide her embarrassment. Catra smirks a little against her neck.

“You like touching me that much, huh?” she teases. Adora flushes, but she can’t help and nod into her hair.

“I want to- do that again, if you do,” she admits, quietly. To her surprise, Catra chuckles.

“Adora, we’re going to be _doing that_ for the rest of our lives,” she assures her.

\--

Catra knew as she was lying in bed with Adora last night what her next painting was going to be. Does she have sketches to do for her art classes? Yes, absolutely. She has to make a _different_ painting for a final project too, but none of those projects are as important as this one.

Delicate gold against a deep blue background, the flowing shine of Adora’s hair spread out on the pillow. She doesn’t think she will really fool anyone even with the layer of abstraction, but she doesn’t _care_. It was beautiful, a sight she intends to see again and again, but she still needs to immortalize it. This painting will go up on the wall of her studio for now, but she already knows that if she ever _does_ get a gallery show, this one will be on the docket.

It makes her breath short to watch it come to life, just as it had to see in person. She wants to keep this sight to herself forever, but she also wants to have a gallery show one day where she bares her soul, and Adora is much a part of that as she is herself. This painting is about staking her claim over her muse as much as it is about immortalizing her. Others can look at this and know a fraction of the beauty that is Catra’s, but they can never have it _themselves_.

Adora is supposed to be in their room, showering while Catra paints – she needs to do it more often than Catra does – but not too long after Catra has begun, she slips into the room. She comes up behind Catra, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the side of her face in greeting before she drops her chin onto Catra’s shoulder, humming softly as she observes the canvas.

“Is that what I think it is?” she asks, her tone teasing. Catra rolls her eyes, carefully setting her brush on her easel’s tray before she turns in Adora’s arms, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Adora has a bit of a smug smirk on her face, no trace of the insecurity from last night.

“If it’s so bad you can’t tell, I might need another demonstration to get it _right_ ,” Catra returns. Adora smiles, fond and exasperated as she leans forward to nose against Catra’s cheek, kissing her softly.

“Later. I do have _homework_ , you know,” she points out. Catra hisses at the audacity to even mention such a thing, but Adora just snorts and nuzzles against her cheek. She knows when Catra is doing something for show. “This is really sweet. What’s it called?” she adds. Catra lets out a gentle trill, satisfaction running through her. Adora is close enough she can’t see the smirk forming on Catra’s face.

“I’m thinking _Southern Lights_ ,” she responds. Adora gives an indignant yelp in response.

\--

Catra jumps her the second they get in bed that night, and despite having their morning class the next day, Adora lets her. It makes her heart feel like a hammer against her ribs to see the look of _awe_ on Catra’s face as the glow spreads through the room again. She has been worried about this for so many reasons – worried something unpredictable would happen, worried she wouldn’t be able to really do this, worried Catra wouldn’t like her differences – but her fears were unfounded.

She watches Catra’s face through hooded eyes and just feels _loved_ seeing the awe and affection in her expression. Catra smirks down at her when the glow dies in the room again, Adora’s entire body flush with heat and endorphins. She withdraws her hands slowly, purring a little as she inspects her fingers that were inside Adora. She is watching the radiance of the slick on her fingers twinkle out of existence with a look Adora knows well.

“Don’t,” she says, because that is the _Catra’s about to eat the bug she just caught_ look, and while it was funny when they were kids, it worries her in this context. Catra frowns, looking up to her, but she obediently lowers her hand to the mattress and wipes it off. “We don’t know if it’s safe for you,” Adora explains. Catra’s expression clears as she rolls her eyes, shifting to straddle Adora’s hips.

“The scientists have run a lot of tests on us. I’m pretty sure they would have mentioned if you were secreting nightshade or something, Adora,” Catra points out, sounding exasperated as she drapes herself over Adora’s chest. Adora huffs, even as she raises her arms to cuddle Catra back.

“I also wasn’t _glowing_ when they did that. I don’t want to risk you getting sick,” Adora returns. Catra scoffs, but she drops the subject – along with her head, letting it fall on Adora’s chest so they can cuddle.

\--

Catra knocks on the door to Spinnerella’s office the next night. When she told Adora she was going down to talk to her, Adora raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious if not outright _aware_ of what Catra was going to her for, but she just asked if Catra was sure she wanted to do it.

“I’m just going to ask her some questions. It will be fine,” Catra returns with a shrug. Adora pauses, eyeing her for a moment.

“Do you want me to come?” she offers. Catra immediately perks up, a wide grin spreading across her face-

“ _Never mind_. Just go. You’re terrible,” Adora cuts her off before she can make the joke, rolling her eyes. Catra slips from the room snickering. That laughter lasts until she is standing in front of Spinnerella’s closed office door. Her and Netossa’s bedroom is on the other side of it, the office acting as their living room as much as Spinnerella’s workspace. Even if Spinnerella isn’t in her office, she should hear Catra’s knock.

“Catra?” Spinnerella’s voice calls, gently. Catra feels her ears pin back, but she is already caught. Apparently her laughter lasted too long. She takes a deep breath to steady herself then raises her hand, turning the knob. Inside the office, Spinnerella and Netossa are settled on the couch together. Spinnerella has a mostly-empty glass of wine in her hand. Her eyes are soft when they land on Catra.

Catra knows she looks unsure, her ears still pinned back and her tail wrapping around herself unconsciously. She scowls a little, slipping into the room uninvited and closing the door behind her with a thud of her tail to swing it back in place. _One_ of their many beanbags from the facility made its way to college with them, and Catra flings herself into it as Netossa watches her with amusement.

“Need something, kitty?” she prompts. Spinnerella giggles and shushes her, but Catra doesn’t bristle at the nickname from Netossa like she would if anyone _but_ her or Adora used it. Spinnerella could too, she supposes, but she has never _tried_.

“Adora is paranoid,” Catra starts, because it seems as good a place as any. Netossa raises a brow at her while Spinnerella cocks her head. Catra sighs, slinking a little further down in her seat. “She is worried about _poisoning_ me or something when we’re- doing stuff,” she admits, crossing her arms. Netossa immediately snorts as Spinnerella makes a soft, soothing sound.

“Nothing on Adora’s body externally should exist in high enough concentrations to cause you issues, but we can go back to the base over the winter break to run further tests to be sure,” Spinnerella assures her. Her words are perfectly steady, but a bit slow as she chooses them. Catra blushes, but she nods. She went two years without touching Adora like this – she can wait another month before going further.

“ _Stuff_ , Catra?” Spinnerella tacks on. Catra’s tail thuds against the side of her seat. If Spinnerella wasn’t a little inebriated, Catra is sure she would be much softer in her prodding, but she also has told Catra before to inform her should she and Adora become _active_. Catra knows it is for the sake of their health, but she would like _some_ privacy. She doesn’t think she can be blamed for wanting to keep her sex life between herself and her girlfriend.

“What, Huntara hasn’t tattled on us yet?” Catra asks. She is _aware_ that part of their bodyguard’s duties is reporting when they become sexually active. Their room may be soundproof, but her studio is only soundproofed to the outside of the house, not to the shared bathroom, and Huntara has ample access to it regardless. Catra assumed she would have reported the painting that she left there yesterday. Spinnerella coughs, looking away for a moment.

“She reported a suspicion yesterday evening. I know it is personal, Catra, but Adora’s _paranoia_ is rooted in a valid concern. You should keep your _acts_ limited until further testing can be done. We didn’t want to create trauma by approaching this before you were both ready,” Spinnerella tells her. Catra scowls, sending her a half-hearted glare. Yeah, she knows. She gets poked and prodded her whole life to make sure she stays healthy and alive. She still doesn’t like it.

“We’ll be careful until the scientists can declare that Adora isn’t poisonous,” she acquiesces. Netossa snorts, but Spinnerella just offers her a grateful smile and then launches into an explanation of the types of vaginal condoms that Catra _didn’t need_ , thanks, and she makes that clear as she childishly covers her ears with her hands.

There is still a small supply of them in the bathroom cabinet when they get back from classes the next day, though.

\--

Adora is not, it turns out, poisonous. Over break they talk to the scientists and _gather samples_ , but despite having to deal with the embarrassment, it is a relief when everything comes back clean. It is almost relaxing to be back at the base again for the three-week break between semesters, even if their old room is rather empty of anything but bean bags.

Catra goes on her old nature runs through the forest and she lets Adora join her, even though she definitely slows her girlfriend down. It is nice for both of them to be amongst the trees again, even if there is plenty of greenspace on campus.

“I didn’t expect to be so happy to be back,” Adora says, quietly, as they walk through the tree. Catra has her ankle tracker on again, but it really is just there so they can activate it in case they get lost. No one is monitoring them, and no team is following them at a distance. Catra, walking ahead of her, flicks her ears back and tilts her head as she considers that.

“It’s our home. But yeah, I didn’t think I missed it until we were here again. The forest is nice,” Catra agrees, glancing back over her shoulder as she reaches out her hand, snatching Adora’s up and tugging on it a little to guide her off the main path.

“I miss having so much room to run and just be ourselves, too. The house is so cramped,” Adora adds on as they pick through the undergrowth. Catra bobs her head once, eyes still fixed ahead.

“Yeah. Don’t have to dodge the fanclub here. But also… It’s so _stagnant_. Visiting is nice, but can you really imagine being here for the rest of our lives?” Catra asks, tossing a glance over her shoulder. Her brows are drawn together, expression edging towards concern. Adora shakes her head.

“No, I can’t. I want to have a house with you with big windows so you can have sunbeam naps in privacy. This place is still important though,” she tells her. Catra draws to a halt, turning to look at her with a fond expression.

“My nap options are determining how you envision our future?” she asks, looking both endeared and amused. Adora blushes, shrugging a little.

“I mean, a house can be soundproofed too, and we could have a yard. But… yes?” she replies. Catra just _looks_ at her, expression unchanged. Adora rolls her eyes. “Fine. How do _you_ picture it?” she asks. Catra rolls her eyes, stepping closer to Adora. On instinct, Adora raises her arms to wrap them around Catra’s waist.

“A house, maybe outside of Bright Moon. You’re doing your cultural studies thing, working with people every day. I can have my art shows in the city, and get supplies and inspiration there, but being outside of it gives us air to breathe. We go out to the base or the farm regularly to visit the family,” Catra tells her, eyes sparkling and hopeful.

Adora can picture it clear as day. It is pretty much what she wants too – more detailed, but Catra has always been a _details_ person. Adora is better at the broad strokes. She leans forward, nudging against Catra’s cheek. A brief smirk of amusement crosses her girlfriend’s face first, but then Catra leans forward to meet her in a long, slow kiss.

“That,” Adora admits, still nuzzling against Catra’s cheek, “sounds perfect.” Catra purrs a little, her tail swaying happily as she turns her head to drag a short scent mark against Adora’s jaw.

“Of course it does. I came up with it, and it’s us,” she returns. Adora snorts, but she doesn’t correct her. There isn’t really a correction to make except for the _many_ failed pranks they orchestrated over the years. Instead, she just kisses Catra again, happy to revel in the feeling of her girlfriend against her. When they finally part again, Adora offers her correction.

“I also want a cat,” she takes on. Catra growls, but it is all for show.

“Not a _chance_ ," Catra responds. They both laugh, but they also both know Catra will get her way. Besides, Catra has always been enough for Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it for BIOTS! However, there is one more fic in this series as a final epilogue to these two idiots’ adventures. Living In A Lonesome Galaxy (rated T) will be going up in the next few days.


End file.
